Eighth Year
by dobbythefreeelf
Summary: The only reason Draco goes back to Hogwarts is for Ginny. Ginny seemingly wants the same thing. Or is it something more than that? Complicated relationships, but starts out G/D. Smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

None of the characters in this chapter are mine. They're all based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Books, which are basically my bible. I love them a lot. Yes. Well...Enjoy

Chapter 1

A tawny owl flew through the window and landed on my bed as I was composing a letter to send to my father in Azkaban. I finished the line I was writing, and then glanced at the owl. It was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. Why would someone from Hogwarts be writing to me? I motioned for the owl to come closer, and I removed the letter from his leg. He stood there, as if waiting for a response. Confused, I opened the letter.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_After much consideration and evaluation, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy has decided to reopen its doors. As part of the reopening of the school, we are inviting students from last year's graduating class to come back to complete their year. Please send an owl back with your reply at your earliest convenience. A list of supplies needed is attached._

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall._

Was this some kind of joke, I wondered? I glanced back at the owl. It seemed official. I slid a sheet of parchment out of my desk and wrote in large letters

YES

Going into Hogsmeade to buy my own supplies was not fun. Mother had been killed by Uncle Rodolphus after the Dark Lord had discovered she had lied. Father was still in Azkaban. So I was alone. I hated being alone more than anything else. Since the day I was born, I had never been alone. I had nannies, elves, or my parents with me every minute of every day until Hogwarts, and then I had Vince and Greg. I glanced at my list. It was an exact replica of last year's. I assumed that meant that I'd be taking classes with the students who were actually _in_ their seventh year.

I thought about who I'd be having classes with. Obviously Potter, Weasley, and Mudblood Granger…they'd definitely come back. Vince was dead, though, and Greg's mum was ill, so I knew he wouldn't be back. Drew Abeley, a year younger than me, would definitely be there.

But then I realized something: I'd be having classes with the Weasley girl. That fiery, gorgeous Weasley girl. Just thinking about her made me shiver. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. The way her long red hair hit her bum, the way her hips swayed when she walked, the way her school skirt seemed shorter than the rest of the girls' because of those mile-long legs. My heart pumped faster just thinking about her.

I had no idea how I'd EVER be able to concentrate on classes with her in my year. But it'd be worth failing just to see that face.

A/N: So I'll write more if I get a few reviews…even if its only one or two, so that I know SOMEONE is reading…because there's no point if someone isn't. So yeah…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat on my bed watching the sunrise. I was excited for Hogwarts, so much so that it was painful. I couldn't believe that I was going back in a matter of hours. I was going to see that beautiful ceiling in the Great Hall. The squid in the Great Lake. The Forbidden Forest.

Ginny Weasley.

I was going to see Ginny Weasley again. Not only was I going to see Ginny, but I had heard from a reliable source (okay, Pansy Parkinson, but it was better than nothing) that Potter had broken it off with Ginny for the mudblood. I laughed to myself. Potter was such an idiot. He gave up the most beautiful girl in the world for a bucktooth, know-it-all mudblood. But his idiocy gave me hope. If he had been worth her attention, shouldn't I be as well?

I dragged my trunk down the stairs before realizing that, being overage, I could shrink it. "_Reducio"_ I muttered, pointing my wand at the trunk. It shrank to the size of a galleon and I dropped it in my pocket. Glancing at my father's platinum watch, I stepped out the door and began to walk towards Kings Cross.

I entered the Muggle train station and glanced around for a familiar face. Looking towards a Muggle pop machine, I saw Arthur Weasley staring at it with intense fascination, and Potter explaining its inner workings. Mr. Weasley and Potter in the same place meant one thing to me: Ginny was in the vicinity.

I stepped onto a bench to get a better view in the mass of Muggles in their abhorrent attire. I spotted a flash of red, and started in that direction, only to realize it was only one of those twins. Well, where there was one Weasley, there had to be the rest.

I started walking towards the twin, hoping he could point me towards his sister. I increased my pace in the excitement of seeing the love of my life, when SMACK!

Someone had smacked into me. So hard that she fell, and all the books she had been carrying flew out of her arms. I bent to help her pick them up and handed them to her as she stood up. I apologized quickly and looked up.

It was Ginny.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! If you don't like it, tell me so I can fix it. Sorry the chapters are so short, they'll get longer starting after chapter 4. I thought this was a good place to end for suspense. Also, I'm not entirely sure how I want this to go. I do have a basic idea, but nothing really specific, so if you have anything you want written in, I'll be sure to consider it


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared at her for a few seconds before regaining my composure. I cleared my throat, "S…Sorry, Weaslette. Didn't mean to knock you over." I looked into her green eyes and saw the surprise register.

"A Malfoy apologizing. Wow, this must be my lucky day!" Ginny replied. I think she was trying to avoid my probing eyes; she seemed nervous.

Well, I do have that effect on girls.

I gave a short, barking laugh and stopped abruptly, embarrassed. But she grinned at me, noticing the dark rose blush that had crept into my face.

"A Malfoy blushing? This is definitely a day of firsts." Ginny giggled. Her giggle stopped abruptly as well, and her ears reddened in the most attractive way.

Oh, it sure is a day of firsts, I thought. I stood in a reverie, staring into her eyes, until:

"W-w-well, I best be going. I need to say goodbye to mum. See you on the train?" She broke off her gaze, which jolted me back into reality.

I shook my head lightly. "Sure…see you on the train, Gin"

She looked at me, shocked, it appeared. Then it hit me: I had never called her anything other than Weaslette before. But the shock disappeared and her face softened. "Kay…Draco" She smiled mischievously, like my name was a secret between us. And in a way, it was. No one, not even my parents, called me Draco.

I took her hand and kissed it. "Til we meet again" and I strutted away. I wasn't going to let her know about the shock that had gone through my entire body as I touched her hand, and how hard it was for me to let go. That sort of thing never happened to a Malfoy, so I chalked it up to hormones. I glanced over my shoulder, just to gauge her reaction. She was gazing at her hand where my lips had touched it, and a deep red blush had begun at the roots of her hair. She noticed me looking, and made to cover her face with her hair. I gave her a tentative smile, and she smiled back.

I felt my heart flutter...yes, flutter, and then jump into my throat. I don't think I'd ever had a happier moment in my life, as honeyed and corny as that sounds.

I could tell that Ginny was different from the other girls I had "dated". My charm appeared to work on Ginny, but quietly. She wasn't throwing herself at me or chasing after me like some girls. That made her even more attractive. Except that charm I had turned on, that wasn't me. That was what I became when I wanted something. And I wanted Ginny to want me because she wanted _ME_, not some charming prince that I could never constantly be. I didn't know what to do, or how to be charming without being...over the top charming.

So I went to talk to the only person that was close to Ginny that wouldn't eat me alive for wanting her.

Hermione Granger.

A/N: I love a Hermione/Draco friendship, especially since it shows that he HAS changed since the war, and that he IS worthy of Ginny. So that's why I have him go to her. Also, Harry and Ron go to her for girl advice, so I thought that Draco could do well with that too. I also didn't want to change Draco TOO much, which is why he's still a little cocky. If he weren't, he wouldn't be Draco, he'd just be a random blond kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I saw a huge pile of books stacked on a seat in a compartment. I smiled to myself, almost proud, in a way, that I had found Granger so quickly. I pushed open the door, and walked in. She was sitting, obviously deeply engrossed in the last chapter of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. I said her name quietly, and it came out crackly and incomprehensible. I swallowed, and cleared my throat.

"Granger? I need your help with something." She looked up at me, glanced back at her book, shut it, and spoke.

"A Malfoy talking to a mudblood…interesting. This must be a day of firsts for you…talking to a mudblood, asking for a favor." She laughed without humor. I laughed too, because what she had said was incredibly true, and she wasn't the first to say it.

"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently

"There's a girl…who you know…really well, I think…"

"You want my advice on how to act towards Ginny," she interrupted, in a matter-of-fact sort of way. I was shocked…had I been so see-through?"

And then, as if she could read my mind, "I saw you talking to her before, and then I watched you walk away. Don't worry, it isn't obvious." I smiled at how well Granger could read me. "So…Granger…will you help me?"

She pondered for a moment. "Yes. I will. But you can't tell Ron or Harry that I'm helping you…they'd never speak to me again."

I took her hand to shake it, to seal the deal. She jerked her hand away, shocked. "You're touching me?"

I realized just how much had changed in me since the Final Battle, and how unexpected it was for everyone else. I nodded, and took her hand again.

"I touched slime like my father…and you, Granger, are mud, which is definitely above slime." I grinned to show her that I was kidding, that I didn't really think she was mud, and she gave me a tentative smile back. As I turned to walk out of the compartment, I came face-to-face with Potter. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked angrily.

"If you'd shut your fat face, maybe your mudblood friend will tell you," I winked at Granger surreptitiously. Potter took his wand out and pointed it at me.

"Call her that again, I'll hex you so bad that your father will feel in all the way in Azkaban."

I lunged towards him, but caught sight of Granger looking at me with her lips pursed. "Never mention my father again, Potter," I snarled. I stormed out and slammed the door. I reached into my pocket and withdrew my trunk. _"Engorgio_"I muttered, tapping it with my wand and placing it on the ground. It popped back to its normal size and i opened it. I rummaged down a few feet until i felt a malleable, soft string. Extendable Ears. Thank Merlin for those trickster twins. I held one end up to my ear and pressed the other against the glass of the compartment door. I heard slightly muffled conversation.

"Why can't you just tell us, 'Mione?"

"Because it doesn't matter. He just had a question!"

"If it doesn't matter, just tell us!"

"He needed...advice." My stomach turned unpleasantly...I thought Granger would be able to withstand a moderately intense interrogation, especially with how well she handled Aunt Bellatrix's.

"About what?" I could hear Ron's voice rising in anger, and I could picture Potter laying a hand on his arm, willing him to calm down.

"He wanted..." Granger's voice faltered. "to know where he could get a cheaper copy of _Fantastic Beasts_. You know, since his father is in Azkaban, he has much less gold." I breathed a sigh of relief. But that didn't seem to calm Ron, and seemed to anger Potter more.

"Well, what'd you say?!"

"Nothing, I swear...just that I had gotten mine as a present from Hagrid in fifth year."

"Why would he ask you?"

"I don't know! You two are insufferable! Sometimes I don't understand why I even talk to you!" I heard footsteps, and pulled the ear away from the door just as it opened. I bent down and started rummaging in my trunk. Granger looked down at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know, I feel like you're right about Harry and Ron sometimes. They are insufferable gits sometimes, aren't they?" She sounded angrier and less composed than I had ever seen her. Without thinking, I stood up and pulled her into a hug. I released her after a bit.

"You know, Granger, Potter's really not a bad guy. Just protective. And I understand why he doesn't trust me. Just...leave it alone. Don't fight over me." I smiled at her. She smiled back, and turned to go back to the compartment. She opened the door and gave a little wave.

I smiled to myself and tapped my trunk again to make it smaller. Just as I was placing it in my pocket, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Draaaaaaaaaacoooo!" I heard Pansy Parkinson's voice drawling behind me. I turned and smiled.

"Hey, Pansy..."


	5. Chapter 5

Pansy came sauntering up to me, still in her Muggle clothes

Pansy came sauntering up to me, still in her Muggle clothes. At least, that's what I assumed they were. I'd never seen anyone wear such a short skirt or a shirt that tight. Pansy had changed a lot over the summer; her hair was longer, her nose was small and thin (as opposed to its previous pug-like appearance) and she was a lot skinnier. But strangely, I didn't find her attractive, even though the rest of the student population of Hogwarts was drooling.

"Hello, Draco. Miss me? Because I missed you, sooooooooo much." Pansy tossed her hair, obviously trying to impress me.

"Of course, Pansy. Did you have a nice summer?" I asked, aching to get away from her.

"No…I was away from you." It took all my strength not to grimace. I managed to sort of smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Would you like to make it up to me? Tonight? You know where I live," Pansy murmured. Then she winked. I gagged.

"Sorry, I can't. I have…other plans." I turned and walked away before she could respond. I walked along the corridor, glancing into each compartment for a flash of red.

Finally, towards the front of the train, I spotted Ginny. I slid my hands into my pockets and strolled into her compartment.

I walked over to an empty seat. Is this seat taken?" I asked.

"N-n-no…go ahead…sit" Ginny stuttered. I grinned at her.

"Why so nervous, beautiful?" Then I covered my mouth. The last part, the word "beautiful," was supposed to have stayed firmly inside my head. But Ginny grinned at me and sat down too.

"So I hear you rejected Pansy…" Ginny said. She laughed when she saw my facial expression. "I know all, Draco. Never underestimate a Weasley."

"I'm beginning to learn that lesson. You're all definitely more than what you see on the surface." I said.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked, suspicious.

"I meant that if I just judged you based on your clothes and looks, I'd expect something totally different from the amazing personality you have." I mentally slapped myself. Could that have sounded MORE like a pick up line?

Ginny stared at me for a moment, as if judging whether or not I was serious. She apparently decided I was because she said, "Well, you're not so bad yourself."

After I went to sit with Ginny, the train ride seemed to go way too quickly. We spent the entire ride laughing and talking and eating. Too soon, Hogwarts became visible. We went to separate bathrooms to change into our robes. When we came out, it was time to get off the train. I took her hand as she stepped onto the platform and whispered in her ear.

"You are the most beautiful, most talented witch I have ever met in my life. Meet me tomorrow night right outside the library. I have something for you."

Ginny looked startled, then nodded. We had only talked for slightly more than an hour, but I already felt more connected to her than I had ever felt to anyone else before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luna Lovegood floated over to us. "Ginny, we have an extra seat in our cart and the thestral won't leave unless its full," she announced serenely.

"Oh…well, I'd better go. See you." I looked at Ginny. She appeared reluctant to leave, but that might have been wishful thinking on my part.

"Bye…" I moved to hug her, thought better of it, and stuck my hand out awkwardly. She took it and shook my hand. I smacked myself inwardly, for doing something so stupid. Well, it couldn't be fixed. I watched her walk away with Luna. I saw Luna say something to Ginny, then turn around and come back.

"Draco, you might want to spray for wrackspurts when you get to the castle. It appears that one has nested in your ear," Luna told me seriously.

"Th-thanks, Loon – I mean, Luna, I will" I told her. I laughed silently, wondering what a wrackspurt was. "You better catch up with Ginny, you don't wanna miss the feast."

"Thanks. I hear this year the elves cooked Speckled Snorkack Eggs. I hope not, though…Snorkacks are endangered, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye, Luna."

Without even saying goodbye, Luna drifted away. I laughed out loud this time, thinking about how ridiculous she was. I heard a silky voice behind me.

"Hey Malfoy, why were you talking to that blonde Ravenclaw girl? She's an odd one, she is." I turned to see Blaise Zabini, one of my closest friends. I looked at him. He had changed a lot since I had last seen him. He had grown much taller, but seemed to have lost weight.

"Hey Blaise. She was just telling me about how I need to spray for…whackspurts?"

"Oh, she told me that too, last year, when I was watching the weasel girl walk. Apparently they make your brain go fuzzy… ?" Blaise laughed loudly and started walking towards the nearest cart. I followed him.

"Hey, Blaise…What do you think about Gin – the Weaselette?" I asked him.

"She's hot, but she's a dirty blood traitor. Not fit to be with one of us. Why?" He responded.

"No reason." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and continued strolling towards the cart. I pulled open the door and jumped in. The cart began to move, as I had taken the last empty seat. The people in the cart looked at me with wide eyes. I chuckled to myself, realizing they were all second years. I cleared my throat. "Hi…I'm Draco Malfoy."

They all looked at me, except one boy, the one sitting next to me. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. "Hi," I said, "I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

"Benjy Courier."

"Well, hi, Benjamin."

Just then, the cart stopped in front of the school. I jumped out first and walked into the school. I saw Blaise standing near the entrance to the Great Hall and moved to avoid him. An elf walked past me, carrying the Sorting Hat.

The sorting was my least favorite part of the feast. The thought of another group of snotty children putting on a vermin-filled talking hat that essentially decided their fate disgusted me. It seemed obvious to me where each new child should go. There's the courageous, loud, show-off ones – they always go to Gryffindor. Then there are the empty-headed, quiet, weak ones – they're all sent to Hufflepuff. Intelligent children go to Ravenclaw, and the cunning and selfish go to Slytherin. You can figure out which traits most of the students at Hogwarts possess by merely talking to them for five minutes.

I went and sat down in between Drew Abeley and Marcus Flint. Flint had failed his seventh year yet again, so he was back…again. Avoiding Blaise entirely was impossible, but I did my best. I saw him sit down at the end of the table and look at me, eyes narrowed. I could tell that he knew something was up. I knew he was going to drag it out of me.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so bad. I needed to introduce Blaise and how he felt about Ginny, and Benjy's going to be important next chapter, which I promise includes the library scene. And an extra-special thanks to Estee, for letting me bounce names and ideas off her. Love you!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 7

McGonagall stood up amidst all the chatter and clapped her hands. "Listen up, please, listen up! As you all know, Kingsley Shacklebolt is the current Minister." She paused for the cheers coming from the Gryffindor table. "And as such," she continued, "he chooses the next Headmaster, or Mistress, whatever the case may be. Minister Shacklebolt's choice, while unorthodox and unusual, is one of honor and worthy of distinction Welcome with me, Remus Lupin." She clapped her hands enthusiastically.

I watched the reactions of the rest of the room. Everyone sitting at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables had broken into excited applause. The Slytherin table, on the other hand, grimaced and groaned. I chose to clap politely. Blaise looked over at me and shook his head. I clapped harder for emphasis. He turned disgustedly and ran his hands through his blond hair.

Lupin stood up and gave a short speech telling us that he'd also be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. That made me happy. As much trouble as I had given him in third year, he was still the best DADA teacher I had ever had. He sat down and the sorting commenced. Slytherin got three girls and nine boys. The ratio of boys to girls was always small; boys tended to be more cunning and uncaring than girls.

I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny sitting with Hermione and that Brown girl. I nudged Flint. "Hey, who's the girl over there next to Potter's girlfriend?" I asked.

"Lavender Brown. Dunno what her parents were thinking, giving her a name like that…" Flint replied. Food appeared on the table and everyone began to eat. I took some turkey and blood sausage, but that was it. I wasn't hungry. I finished eating and stood up. Blaise saw me getting ready to leave and jogged to catch up with me.

"Malfoy, what is going on with you? First, you ask about a blood traitor as if she has girlfriend potential. Right after that, you ditch me for a bunch of titchy second years. Then, you clap for a werewolf. And now you're leaving before the feast has ended. What has gotten into you?!" Blaise ranted.

"You wouldn't understand. You don't understand anything. All you know is "mudbloods" and "blood traitors" and "pureness" and "a supreme wizard race." There are things bigger than that, you know?"

"Like what, Malfoy? Like love? Well, if that's how you feel, go run after your blood traitor girlfriend!"

"Don't call her that!" I shouted.

"So its true. Pureblood Draco Malfoy has fallen for blood traitor Ginny Weasley. Well, good luck with that. I'm sure Potter's ex girlfriend will want you."

Blaise's words hit me hard. What if he was right? Ginny had been with the most famous wizard on the planet. Why would she ever want me? I trudged down to the dungeons and gave the password.

"Pureblood"

I walked into the common room. It was dark and cold, as usual. I climbed the stairs that led to my dormitory. No one else was there. I liked the peace and quiet, but I wished that Vince and Greg had come back. They'd have understood (if slowly) about Ginny. I sat down on the bed that I had occupied for the past seven years and opened my trunk.

I heard a creak behind me. I spun around and saw Blaise standing over me.

"Blaise! Don't do that!" I scolded.

"You really love this Weasel chick, don't you?"

"Yes," I admitted grudgingly.

Blaise sat down on my bed and inhaled deeply. "Your father asked me to watch over you before he left. I know he wouldn't approve of this. I know what its like to love someone your family hates. Let me tell you this: hatred goes both ways. Her family will hate you as much as yours hates her. Be careful.

I nodded slowly, realizing the problems this love could cause. I had to think about whether or not it was worth it to me. Love over family? Love over the beliefs I had held since I could remember? Was this fiery redhead worth it?

Of course she was. But then, us Malfoys are known for our rash decisions.

A/N: I know I promised the library scene here, but I felt like cramming two days, especially one as important as the next, into one chapter was a bad idea. I promise I'll have the library up tomorrow. Thanks for all the kind words everyone. Lindsay, if you read this…this is what I was writing while you Imed me – was it worth waiting for?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with a knot in my stomach, from worry about the events of the upcoming day. I sat up and stretched. The curtains around my four-poster were still pulled shut; there was just a short, thin strip of light streaming through. I opened the curtains and peered around. Blaise was in the bed next to mine, reading a Muggle magazine. He looked up at me and grinned. "You know, some of these Muggle magazines aren't so bad." He tossed me one with a girl in a swimsuit on the cover. "Look at those! And there's not even an engorgio charm on them!" He pointed at the Muggle's ample chest and grinned at me, as if he had discovered another use for dragon's blood.

"Thanks, Blaise. I need to go." I got down off the bed and started to dress. I pulled on a clean pair of robes, a pair of emerald socks, and my favorite pair of shoes. I glanced in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I smoothed my hair back. "Come on Malfoy…relax…she's just another girl…" I muttered to myself.

"Malfoy, if you keep talking to yourself like that, I'm going to think you're madder than I already do," Blaise groaned.

I walked down the stairs to the common room without another word to Blaise. I went over to the chair in the far corner, where no one ever sat, and reached under it. Attached to the bottom was a letter my father had written to me two weeks before.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have recently learned of your readmission to Hogwarts. I am remarkably unhappy with your decision to return. The standards at that school have dropped enormously since I was a student there. I have spoken to the Headmaster at Durmstrang, and he would be glad to accept a man (that is what you are now, Draco, a man) of your talents. I hope that you will use this opportunity to its fullest extent, and refrain from even boarding the Hogwarts express._

_However, before the fight last year, it came to my attention that you have…feelings…for a girl that is not only a blood traitor, but was once supposed to marry Harry Potter. Do not attempt to deny these feelings; it became apparent the moment you saved her during the battle last year, and do not think that because I was not there, I could not see. You forget who my closest acquaintance was…Severus Snape was a superb Legilimens. I know everything you have ever felt for that girl. _

_So here I give you the reason for this letter: If you speak to the Weasley girl ever again, after reading this letter, your name will be stricken from my will and my legacy will no longer be yours._

_Decide wisely,_

_Lucius._

I stuffed the letter in my pocket. I wanted Ginny to know exactly how much I loved her, what I was willing (and already had) given up for her. Blaise came down the stairs noisily. "Malfoy, you realize we only have four minutes til Transfiguration starts?"

I jumped. Crap, I couldn't be late. We were having lessons with Gryffindor and I wanted to sit near Ginny. I raced down the corridor, up the stairs, and into the transfiguration classroom.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. "Now, recite after me to turn your turtle into a turtle-dove. _Columbula._"

"_Columbula_," the class repeated.

I sat down at the table next to Ginny's. "Hey, Gin, we still on for tonight?" I whispered anxiously.

"_Columbula!"_ she said in a high-pitched voice. She cleared her throat. "If you still want to…" I nodded vigorously. She turned around and nudged Hermione. She looked at me, flashed a smile, and went back to attempting to put her dove into the cage McGonagall had provided.

I took at turtle from the desk and tapped it with my wand. _"Columbula"_ I muttered. I glanced at Ginny. She was deep in conversation with a dark Gryffindor girl I didn't know. She appeared to be explaining to the girl the correct wand movement. Her wandwork was the most beautiful I had ever seen. She held her wand delicately, not in a vice grip like some. She moved fluidly through the air, almost like her wrists contained no bone. I sighed.

I snapped out of my reverie when the bell rang. I was the only one, other than Neville Longbottom, who had not succeeded in turning my turtle. I laughed to myself. I had known, even when I had received that letter, that, during any classes shared with Gryffindors, I wouldn't be getting any work done.

The rest of the class shuffled out as I stowed my wand in my back pocket and returned the turtle to the desk I had taken it from. It looked at me reproachfully, as if by leaving it there, I was dooming it to some horrible existence. I looked at him. "Trust me," I said, "You're better off in a tank in this classroom that out there."

I shook my head. Blaise was right. I was going mad. Talking to myself…talking to turtles…giving Ginny this letter from my father…I was insane.

I walked down to dungeons and crept into the common room. The next classes I had were Care of Magical Creatures, a totally useless and pointless class, and Divination, which was, if anything, even more pointless. So I decided to skive off and take a nap instead.

I set my watch to ring ten minutes before I had to meet Ginny. It'd take five to get ready, and five to get to the library. The warm bed looked ridiculously inviting, so I laid my head down and went to sleep.

The next noise I heard was beeping. I shut off my watch and jumped out of bed. I looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess. My tube of Sleekeazy's Hair Grease for Men was sitting on the mantel. I grabbed it and ran some through my hair, then dashed out of the dormitory. I strolled down the corridor, went up towards the transfiguration classroom, and made a right. The library.

"Madame Pince, can you find this book for me?" I gave her the title of a book I knew the library didn't have. "I returned it before holiday, and I need it again." She looked at me.

"I don't recall filing this book. Well, it must be somewhere." She shuffled off to the side of the library opposite the restricted section. I walked over to that section. Ginny was already there, waiting.

"So…what did you need, Draco?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Need? Nothing…I wanted to give you something." I answered. I withdrew the letter from my pocket. "I want you to read this."

She took it and unfolded it. She read the first few lines. "I don't see – "

"Just read the rest." I interrupted.

She kept reading. I watched her facial expression. Her gorgeous green eyes widened, her rosy, plump mouth curled into a smile, then a frown. "Malfoy, you didn't need to do that for me. How did you know I'd even talk to you? Last time I checked, you hated me and I hated you."

"I didn't. But the possibility of having you was worth it."

She looked at me. Her eyes met my silver ones. She took my hand. "Malf – Draco…I don't know what to say…"

"How about that you'll come into Hogsmeade with me tomorrow. Please?"

A/N: So there's the library scene. I know you thought he'd give her a gift or something, but I thought this might be more meaningful and sweet to her than anything material. Just a side note: he's not broke, he has money from places other than his father...in case you were wondering. Also, the girl Ginny was talking to during class was Demelza...but how would Draco know that? Well, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will probably be up tomorrow, but I have to take my brother to camp and then I have some shopping to do. Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I usually do these after the chapter, but this requires explanation. I was in Spain and Israel for six weeks and was entirely lacking a computer, so I feel awful, but that's why there are no new chapters. I promise from now on chapters will come REALLY quickly. Thanks for understanding!

Ginny wrung her hands. "Draco, I don't know if that's the best idea."

She must have seen the surprise and hurt I felt contort my face, because she amended that statement. "You know Ron and Harry would murder both of us if we went into Hogsmeade together."

I thought about that and decided that as much as I hated it, what she had said made sense. I took her soft hand into my own rough ones and looked at her. "I understand." She lowered her eyes to the floor and shifted nervously. I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly Madame Pince was in front of us. "Mr. Malfoy, it seems as if the book you have requested is not in the library's possession. Perhaps I can find you something similar?" She smiled.

"No, thank you. I'll just be going." Her interruption had ruined the moment, and I wasn't going to attempt to get it back and risk appearing desperate. "Ginny, I'll see you in Defense tomorrow, won't I?"

She looked confused, but answered anyway. "Yes, Draco." I opened my mouth to ask her what she thought about my having feelings for her, but thought better of it at the last second. "Ginny, do you – do you want to look at any books?"

She eyed me confusedly. "Not particularly, not right now." I mentally smacked myself for asking such an idiotic question, but it was better than my originally planned, "Ginny, do you have any feelings for me?"

"Well, I'd offer to walk you back to your common room, but I need to find some books for my…Herbology placement exam." Herbology was one of the only classes we didn't have together.

"Okay, then Draco, I'll see you in Defense tomorrow." I definitely sense some longing in her voice. Not wishful thinking, I hoped.

"Until we meet again, beautiful Ginny." She smiled at me self-consciously, and walked away slowly.

As she left, I began to pace through the aisles, pausing every so often so it at least appeared that I was doing what I had said I'd be doing, but none of my thoughts were on books; all of them were on that gorgeous redhead.

I pondered over her reaction to me. At times she seemed almost intimidated by me and the way I spoke, at other times, charmed. I wanted so much to just be myself around her, but with so much practice being a charming prince, I couldn't just revert back. It was extremely frustrating, that I couldn't be natural. Well, there was always tomorrow in Defense.

As soon as I had decided that enough time had elapsed for my lie to make sense, I stepped into the corridor. I walked towards the dormitory, slowly, wanting to savor the sound of Ginny's voice, the words that were still dancing in my head. I walked in silence for several minutes, until the quiet was shattered by a shriek.

"Malfoy! Where've you been, honey?"

It was Pansy. Great. Just what I needed. All the memories of Ginny's voice were replaced by the shrill, shrieky words of Pansy.

"Library, Pansy…I had some work I needed to get done," I answered tiredly. Ignoring her would do no good, she'd think I was playing hard to get.

"Well, I'm glad you're on your way back to the dormitory, I have something for you."

Knowing you, it'll be your idea of sexy lingerie that no other woman would dream of wearing, I imagined saying to her.

"Well, thanks, Pansy. What is it?" I asked, almost worriedly instead.

"You'll see," she sang.

She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the common room. I assumed we'd be stopping there, since that was last year's "our place" but we didn't. She marched up the stairs that led to my dormitory. I had no idea why…she and I had never had…sex. As surprising as that is to a lot of people, she and I really hadn't gone very far. She wasn't attractive, and she wasn't nice.

As we reached the top step, she began to pull off my shirt, and brought her lips crashing down on mine. Why didn't I ever wear those polo shirts everyone else does? Why did I need to wear button downs? I cursed myself silently

She pushed open the door, and locked her arms around my neck, and dragged me towards the bed. "Blaise told me what you said," she said breathlessly as she pushed me down and got on top of me. I sat up. "What precisely did I say?" I asked nervously.

She pushed me back down again and began kissing down my stomach. "That I didn't put out enough, which is why you don't want me." She unbuckled my belt and undid my zipper with her teeth.

"Pansy…" I began, but she put her lips back on my mouth, and silenced the rest of my sentence. "Pansy, Blaise lied. I want someone else." She forced her tongue into my mouth, and began to remove her clothes. I had seen her naked before, many times, but she had changed drastically since the last time I had been with her. Her taste in lingerie had changed, for one thing. Her black bra and panties barely covered her ample breasts or her rounded butt. And for the first time in my entire life, I pushed a naked girl who obviously wanted to have sex off of me, and I got dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

Pansy looked at me, shocked for several seconds. She looked close to tears, actually, and for a moment, I felt bad. Really bad. Her eyes were glistening and she was trembling slightly. I moved towards her. "Pansy…" I opened my arms, ready to give her a friendly hug.

"Save it, Draco. I get it."

"No, Pansy…listen."

"To what? I get it. You don't want me, Blaise lied. My only question is, if it isn't me, who is it?"

I admit it, I was really confused for a second. "Who is what?" I asked.

"The girl," she stated simply.

"Oh…does it matter?"

"Yes. I wanna know who's outshining me, and how she's doing it."

Well, there's normal Pansy again, I thought. "It really isn't any of your business…" I said, knowing that by saying those words, I was condemning myself. Pansy makes _everything_ her business.

"Well, okay, Draco. If you don't want to tell me…" Pansy said, in her best imitation of a sweet, nice girl. She obviously had some trick up her sleeve. She'd go to Blaise to find out, I realized.

"Pansy, Blaise doesn't know." She looked at me, startled. I wondered why for a second, til she answered my thoughts.

"He's your best friend, Draco, and you didn't tell him? My, Draco…you have changed so much since last year…I don't even know if I still want you. What's happened to you?" Pansy spoke in a tone I'd never heard from her before. It was…pitying, almost.

"I'm in love," I stated simply.

"She's got to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw to have evoked such a…change…in you. One of the Patil twins, maybe? Or both?" She grinned at her wit. "I know how much you like twins," she laughed. She glanced at the expression on my face. "Oh, well, maybe not. Hm…" She tapped her chin, deep in thought.

"It wouldn't be that awful Granger girl…he's still too good for a mudblood, despite this change in him…not that Weasley girl either…she's been in Potter's pants…" Pansy muttered, as if I were no longer in the room. I grinned at how she passed over Ginny without a thought. This was going to be much easier to conceal from my friends than I had thought. As long as Blaise kept his mouth shut…

"Draco, it's that girl with color names, right? Purple something?" Pansy's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Lavender Brown," I corrected, without thinking.

"AHA! It is her!" Pansy cried triumphantly. "Wait til I tell everyone…Draco and a _Gryffindor!_"

I laughed silently, if only she knew the extent to which I was in love with a Gryffindor. I looked at Pansy. "Believe what you will, Pansy," I said, before opening the door and leaving.

I bumped into Blaise at the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks for that," I said, glaring.

"It was worth a try, Draco. I knew you'd never turn down sex," Blaise replied.

"I just did," I told him, then continued walking. He ran to catch up to me.

"Wait, you did _what_?!" Blaise exclaimed, shocked.

"I didn't have sex with Pansy. I turned her down," I replied smugly, "I'm in love with someone else. I'm not going to get Pansy's hopes up."

Blaise looked at me, hurt. "You really have changed, Draco. I don't know how to be friends with you anymore. Go find a Gryffindor to share your newfound nobility with.

And that's precisely what I thought I'd do.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry I haven't been around in a while, school work and stuff has really gotten to me. I'll try to write every day now, or at least three times a week. Leave comments/reviews, and I'm still open to requests.

Chapter 11

I stared at Blaise contemptuously. He had been my friend since before I could remember, and I was shocked that he'd let our friendship down so easily. Over a girl, no less.

"Fine, Blaise, I'll find a Gryffindor to share my newfound nobility with," I responded, too dumbfounded to think of a witty response. I got up and reached for the door leading to the common room and turned back to glance at Blaise. "I don't understand you at all," I muttered, half to myself, half to Blaise. He continued to glare at me with his icy gray eyes.

"I'm not the one who changed, Malfoy," Blaise replied.

I shook my head, realizing he was right. Had I been in the same position a year ago, with the newly attractive Pansy trying her hardest to get me to sleep with her, I would have in an instant. She had definitely used some complicated charm to increase the size of her breasts, knowing full well that I'd never been able to resist a big chest before. I didn't even know how I managed to reject her without getting hard, seeing her almost totally naked.

"You're right, Blaise," I sighed, "Go have sex with Pansy. You're sad and she just got rejected. It'll be good for both of you."

I pulled open the door leading to the common room and trudged down the steps, not knowing where I planned to go. It was definitely after-hours, but I was pretty sure that as an eighth-year, no one would have anything to say to me. I stepped outside of the common room into the corridor and glanced around. No prefects, elves, or cats in sight. I shoved my hands into my pockets and strolled up the hallway, hoping I was going the right way.

"Young master, sir, is you lost?" I heard a squeaky, elfin voice ask. I looked down at the elf now tugging at the hem of my robe.

"N–yes, yes I am. I was visiting a…a Slytherin. I'd never been to their dormitory before. I'm on my way back to Gryffindor Tower now," I told the elf, clenching all my muscles, hoping he (or she?) didn't know who I was.

"But isn't you a Slytherin?" questioned the elf.

"No. I'm…Neville Longbottom," I stuttered, afraid that perhaps the elf knew who Neville was.

"I is hearing that you is getting lost very often, sir. You should be bringing a map with you wherever you is going," suggested the elf.

"Thanks for the advice. Can you point me in the right direction?" I requested.

"I is able to do that, young master. Follow me, sir." The elf sauntered off in the direction I had been walking and turned around. "Come on, sir, I is not wanting to keep you out of your dormitory at this late hour." He motioned to me with a long, bony finger.

I followed after him, nervous. Would he wait for me to give the password? I hoped not. He seemed edgy, as if he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. I decided that he'd attempt to leave me as soon as he could, knowing how timid elves were. We walked for several minutes before reaching a portrait of a heavyset woman in a pink dress.

"Well, I is leaving you here, master. I is needing to go tend to my duties in the kitchen," the elf squeaked. I heaved a sigh of relief. He wouldn't witness me guessing at the password.

I cleared my throat. "Er – how do I get in?" I asked the portrait.

The woman in the pink dress laughed shriekingly. "You give me the password, of course," she giggled. I glared at her, annoyed. Why couldn't it have been like the Ravenclaw tower, where you just answer a stupid question? I punched the portrait in my frustration. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

"Um…how about you ask me a question only a Gryffindor would know?"

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm not allowed to allow entrance to anyone not in Gryffindor. You're that Malfoy kid, a Slytherin, right?"

"Well—" I was cut off by the portrait swinging towards me. I ducked just in time; its gilded frame almost hit me in the head. "What the bloody hell was that?" I shouted, infuriated that the portrait had swung open when I was clearly in its way. I looked to see who had hopped out of the hole behind the portrait.

"Oh. Hi, Malfoy, I thought I heard something happening out here," Granger greeted me.

"Granger," I replied.

"So…not to be…rude, or anything, but…what are you doing here?"

I shook my head, not prepared to answer. Why had I come? To see Ginny? To talk to Granger? I sighed. "I actually came to see you," I answered.

"Did you really?" She played with her hair self-consciously, evidently confused by this fact. "Why is that?"

I hesitated for a minute before explaining to her. "I'm not myself."

"And…?" she prompted.

"I lost my best friend."

"So you come to talk to me?"

"Well, yes. But that's not why. I've…changed. And I know I'm a better person…but…you know what? Never mind, it's all okay." I mentally kicked myself for have letting myself become so vulnerable. Malfoys don't admit weakness. My mother would have turned in her grave, and my father would have smacked me had he witnessed this. I spat on the ground at Granger's feet. "Sorry to bother you." I strode away, attempting to mimic my usual confident swagger, but failed miserably. I was several meters away when I heard my name.

"MALFOY!" Granger called to me. I turned.

"What?"

"Come here. What's wrong?" I contemplated for a second. Pride or love? I wondered. I chose the latter and walked back to Granger.

"Ginny doesn't want to come to Hogsmeade with me," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Boys are so stupid," she muttered. I cocked my head, confused. She threw up her arms and laughed mirthlessly. "Of course she wants to go with you. But how would it look? Famous Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend going into Hogsmeade with Harry Potter's nemesis? Really? I thought you were smarter than that, Malfoy."

I felt the tension in my chest ease as she spoke. Ginny did want me? I could have leapt for joy. "Could you do me a favor, Granger?" I asked quietly.

"Um. Maybe?" she responded.

"Could you let me into your common room? I want to talk to Ginny," I requested.

"Uh…sure. Miracula Miracolum." The portrait swung open to reveal a large hole. I lifted myself in, and walked into the Gryffindor common room. As I entered, I felt eyes on me. This was nothing new; I was used to being looked at. I blushed anyway, though, from my chest up to my hairline. I glanced around, looking for a pair of sparkling chocolate brown eyes, different from all the others, maybe a shock of red hair.

"Draco?" I heard a musical voice ask. "What are you doing here?"

I turned around. Ginny was standing behind me, her delicate hands placed on each of her hips. She was wearing nothing but a slip dress, the type she might go to sleep in. It barely covered her ass. I willed myself to keep calm, to not get excited. Malfoys don't get excited unless they want to, my father had always told me. Only when the woman BEGS do you get excited for her, my father had said.

"I—uh—I came to see you, actually. I was hoping you'd be awake," I stuttered.

"Why did you come here? I told you, I don't want Harry or Ron to know anything about us!" she hissed. I smiled in spite of her harsh words. She had said "us," as if there actually was an us, as if we were actually doing something together.

"What's funny?" she growled.

"Nothing's funny," I responded, "I'm happy."

She looked confused. I could have slapped myself. Why did I say that? Now I'd need to explain myself.

"I'm happy because you said 'us'"

A/N: so that was a real turning point for Malfoy. He realizes he changed, he realizes that he no longer feels the need for parental approval, and he opens up to two different people he'd never have opened up to before. He expresses real, true emotion. And I'm still open to plot suggestions, etc. Just so you all know, as mentioned-ish earlier in the story, there is a Harry/Hermione thing going on, and Ron plays an important part in Malfoy and Ginny getting together because of the Harry/Hermione relationship. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. Comment!


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny blushed from the roots of her flaming red hair to the pale, creamy skin just above the lace on her silk slip. She giggled, a strange noise coming from someone as sure of herself as she always seemed to be. "So…is there an us?" she asked me.

It was my turn to blush. "I hope so," I responded, grinning. "Do you want there to be?" She paused for what felt like hours. I could feel my heart beating faster, and my teeth were chattering, that's how nervous I was.

"I want there to be an us," she exclaimed confidently, "To hell with Harry and Ron."

I grinned at that. A Gryffindor ditching Harry Potter for me? I was shocked, to say the least, but ecstatic at the same time. I grabbed her around the waist and made to kiss her. At the last second, I turned my head and whispered into her ear. "I want to savor this moment. I don't want to ruin it."

She turned her head, surprised. "How would kissing me ruin it?" she inquired.

I couldn't think of an answer that wouldn't sound like a pick-up line, so I pulled her closer to me and nodded. "You're right. It won't." I bent my head and kissed her full on the lips. She parted them, allowing our tongues to twine together as she pushed herself closer to me. She let a little moan escape from her lips, arousing me as Pansy, Mazi, and all the other Slytherins I had been with had failed to do. I withdrew my tongue from her mouth and pulled back.

"Wow."

"What?" Ginny looked up at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. That was…amazing."

"So…why did we stop?" she asked playfully.

"I – I'd rather not say, actually," I answered, blushing.

She threw her head back and laughed. It was like bells tinkling and birds twittering, the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. "Draco, really. You can tell me." She attempted to pout, but failed and grinned instead. "Please?" she begged.

"No. Gin – " I began.

"You know what? I don't know that I want to know, actually," she interrupted me.

"I'm glad, because I'm going to tell you. Go to sleep," I instructed.

"Sweet dreams," she responded.

"Of course they will be. I'll be dreaming of you," I told her.

She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "I bet you say that to all the girls you want to sleep with."

"No, no. That's the first time I've said that," I assured her.

She looked at me for another moment and then apparently decided I was not lying. "Well. Goodnight, Draco. See you in the morning." She stood up on her toes and kissed me on the mouth. "I'll save you a seat in Defense." She turned and walked back towards the portrait, and I watched her, awestruck that the gorgeous woman walking away from me was actually mine. She turned around as she reached the portrait and pushed her silky mane of hair from in front of her face. I waved at her self-consciously, aware that she had expected me to have already left. She smiled back at me and mumbled something to the woman in the portrait, who swung open. I observed her climbing up into the hole. Her slip pulled up a little as she lifted her leg, giving me full view of the creamy white skin of her bum. Again, I was aroused, and turned around to go back to my common room.

A/N: Sorry that was so short, I couldn't think of any other way to end this, and I thought it was a cute scene, and I didn't want to stretch it. To the person who told me Blaise isn't blonde: Creative license – it's important later, don't ask me why. And it shouldn't have ruined the character, but I'm sorry if it did.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a really, REALLY long time. I've been busy with school stuff/having a life outside the Harry Potter world (as much as I wish it were in it...). So I hope I still have readers/this gets up on the list now. I'm still open for suggestions if anyone has any ideas. And to answer questions I got inboxed a whiiiiiiiile back: Yes, Lucius makes a comeback, in a VERY, VERY long while, and yes, he's pretty evil. No, there is no incest. And yes, there is some sex stuff later on.

I woke up the next morning at three, eager to go to Defense. I wondered briefly what Ginny would be wearing, if it would be difficult to remove, and what she had on under it. Shocked at myself for having such unclean thoughts about such a pure girl, I shook my head and got into a cold shower. Wincing, I realized how much I could have used one of those in her common room last night. It was embarrassing to say the least, getting – it was hard to even think it – hard just because of a kiss. Never again would I allow myself to feel like that. It couldn't happen. I was surprised she hadn't noticed.

Well anyway, I thought, as I showered myself, nothing could be done now. I would just have to be extra careful not to embarrass myself again.

Defense came quickly. I glanced around for Ginny, and found her sparkling red hair easily. She motioned for me to sit down next to her, and I obliged. "Be yourself. Be cocky. Be cool." I reminded myself, almost chanting it in my head. "Hey, Weasley. Bet you couldn't sleep last night. Thinking of me?"

"I prefer to dream about _men_, Malfoy. Not boys." She glanced down at my pants. I felt myself blushing, heat rising in my face.

"There's nothing boyish about me," I whispered back, "Come to the dungeons tonight; I'll show you."

"Why don't you buy me dinner first, stud? I'm not Pansy," she replied. "Three Broomsticks, five o'clock?" I moved my hand to grab hers under the desk, to twine my empty fingers through her long, sexy ones. She shook her head and threw a glance behind her. Her ex, Dean something and his best friend sat behind us, curiously listening to our conversation. I flashed her a smile and started to act.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a prostitute, Weaslette. Is that all it takes to get into your pants? Dinner?" I asked her, hoping very much she'd say no. As much as I had very little right to hope that she was still a virgin, untouched by anyone, I hoped very much.

"I'd say it'd take a little more than that. But try your hand, Malfoy. Maybe you'll be the lucky winner."

I turned around and looked at the two Gryffindors. They looked shocked, to say the least. I supposed that meant that Dean hadn't slept with her. Granger would tell me later who else had dated her. Michael Corner, Potter…I couldn't think of anyone else. Potter was definitely too much a pansy to try anything, but I didn't know anything about Corner. Contemplating this, I tuned out Lupin's lecture and glanced around the room. Potter was at a table with Granger, holding her hand under the table, shooting meaningful glances at her. Weasley was staring at them, looking angry, and kept grinding his teeth together. I assumed that this was related to the fact that his best friend had stolen his girlfriend. It made me chuckle, wondering how he'd react to my relationship with Ginny. With that thought, my heart soared. That's what this was. A relationship. I'd never been in one before, because I'd never felt this way about anyone before. I'd been turned on by many girls before, sure, but never in the way Ginny turned me on. I swallowed just thinking about it, and forced myself to think about something else, or else I'd need another cold shower, pronto.

The class ended and I grabbed Ginny's hand to lead her out of the room, to some broom closet or bathroom where we could talk or something in peace, without her groupies glaring at me. She followed me, smiling, until we found one. The room was dusty and ugly, but it would have to do. I sat down against the wall and motioned for her to do the same.

"Draco, before I…I forget, there are some things we should discuss," she stammered as I leaned in to kiss her.

"Like what?" I asked, stroking her face.

"Like the circumstances of my break up with Harry. And why he's with Hermione. And what's up with Ron. And why they're all…friends."

"I think that can wait til later." I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me, gently brushing my lips to her neck.

"No, no I don't think it can. I think we should talk about it now. And I think you need to tell me about your past, too. From what I've heard, you're much more experienced than I am, and I'm a little uncomfortable with that." Resounding cheers played in my head. So she is a virgin, I thought, again excited by that thought. I would be the first to touch her like that.

"I'll be candid with you, Ginny. Yes, I have had sex before. Not as often as everyone thinks, but more often than is….appropriate, I should say. Mazi, both the Patil twins, a couple Ravenclaws."

"Pansy?" Ginny squeaked.

"No, never her. And you?"

"Never. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. Harry and I broke up because of that. He was jealous of Ron, because Hermione is…not quite the good girl she seems. So he asked Ron how he seduced Hermione, and ended up seducing her himself. Anyway, they ended up together because I wouldn't sleep with him. So if you try anything before I'm ready, it's over. Immediately."

"I would never. But how are they still friends?"

"Ron was happy. He was afraid to dump her because it would ruin their friendship. She was too much…fun for him to keep up with."

"Well, I promise, we won't be like that."

"Thank you, Draco."

With that, she pulled herself onto my lap and began fiercely kissing me.


End file.
